Your sex is on fire
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: Little smut I got inspired to write just now (: RileyStreet xx


I was shaking. I was so terrified, I moved a couple of inches closer to my best friend. He put his arm around me and pulled me a little closer,

"It's ok, babe. I've got you." I looked up into Chord's amazing green eyes, if only he knew how much he meant to me.

"What kind of a birthday present is this? You know how I feel about roller coasters!" I protested. He laughed, so I punched him lightly in the arm, he wrapped his other arm around me in a tight embrace. I placed my head against his chest, closed my eyes and waited for the ride to start. It made a noise, and my breathing became shallow.

"Chord," I whimpered, I was petrified, I hated roller coasters more than anything on the plant.

"Amber," Chord grabbed my face in his hands, bringing my brown ones up to meet his magnificent peicing green ones.

"I promise, that nothing will happen. I've got you." He smiled at me, and I honestly felt alot better. The cast had booked out a small theme park for just Chord and I because it was my birthday and they all knew how close he and I were. But they would never know just how close I wanted needed to be _with _Chord. He was amazing in every way, but he was also perfect, in every way. He liked slender blondes ... And that killed me.

The ride started, slow at first, but gradually picking up speed. I closed my eyes, and sank into Chord's chest, begging for the ride to be over. My hands were around his waist as the ride slowly went up, right to the top. I never checked how high it was, my eyes were closed and my head buried in my boyfriend's ches- wait. Did I just call Chord my boyfriend? Holy shit, things are getting out of hand now.

I was so immersed in my thoughts that I didn't realize that the roller coaster was going down. I screamed really, really, _really _loudly. Chord held me so much tighter, and my hand absentmindedly went down to his waist, and I felt a slight bulge in his trousers. Wait… he was horny? This made me have a slight situation in my pants myself, and I desperately tried to unlatch myself from him. He looked at me as the ride steadied out, back to a normal pace again. My face would've turned beat red but my ebony skin hid it, thank God. Chord seemed to noticed that I wanted him, somehow. I bit my lip when he smirked and put his arm around me.

His hands darted down to my aching wetness, as he slowly rubbed me through the restricting fabric of my jeans. I moaned quite loudly, and I closed my eyes, not in fear, but this time pleasure. As the ride slowed down to a halt. I quickly unbuckled the safety belt, with Chord following closely behind. We rushed to the food court, and into the men's bathroom.

He pushed me up against the wall, crashing his lips against mine, I responded quickly, licking his bottom lip, my tongue fighting for entry. He gladly opened up his mouth, and our tongues battled as he grinded up against me. I moaned loudly, and this seemed to set him off, as he broke his mouth away from mine, and tore my shirt of, along with his. He left my lips to kiss the tended spot on my neck, causing my breath to become heavy and rapid. He then moved down to my jeans, kissing my stomach, as he licked my bellybutton softly. He unbuckled my belt slowly but carefully, wanting to tease me as much as possible. I groaned slightly, urging him to hurry.

"Chord…" I breathed, I had been wanting this moment for so long now, it was finally here, and 100 times better than I had ever imagined. He slowly pulled down my black skinny's, and licked the lines of my thong. My fingers became tangled in Chord's thick blonde hair as he teased me. Finally he pulled down my underwear and took my clit into his mouth. His warm tongue lapped over the piece of skin, and I moaned again. When he kissed the lips in between my thighs, I groaned again, and started bucking my hips, with this action he moaned my name, which only got me wetter. His tongue was tracing the delicate skin, and this made me give out a muffled shout, my legs were getting weak and I was getting dizzy.

"I'm… almost.. there…" I panted to him, my hands pushing his face further onto my now throbbing clit. I squirted my juices in his mouth, and I felt him lick it up happily, I was so close, his tongue on my thrusting in and out of my hole was all that mattered now. I twitched slightly, before pouring out all of my cum into Chord's awaiting mouth. He sucked it up, and I became limp. I slid down the wall, into the arms of my new boyfriend. This is how life should be. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, before I whispered into his ear,

"I fucking love you."

...

**Feedback ? (:**


End file.
